


What's in a name

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and David's daughter has been called many things over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! This is mostly about their daughter. It was originally posted as an add-on to ["The Kisser and the Passionate Lover"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577222), but it's not really specific to that even though it might have been the first time I'd written about their fictional daughter. So I'm posting it separately now.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

She was born Katharine Smith.

Her parents died in a car crash before she could even crawl and she became Katherine Jane Flanigan-Hewlett.

Over the years, she gained a myriad of nicknames. There were the obvious: Kate, Katie, Kat, Janie, Jan. When she was younger, Joe-Dad called her Snow White, because of her dark hair. David-Dad on the other hand found it extremely funny to call her Captain and say things like "Oh look, Katherine's trying to get her Janeway again."

She loved her brothers' nickname for her, Flanlett, because that was who she was, the only Flanigan-Hewlett of all the kids. Her Dads later told her that in the beginning it wasn't really an endearment and came in sentences like "Why do _I_ have to look after the Flanlett again?"

When she was called "Katherine Jane", her parents were either _very_ upset with her or _very_ proud.

As she grew older, she oftentimes liked to mess with people's mind by introducing herself as Katherine Flanigan first and then Jane Hewlett. Or, less often, Katherine Hewlett and Jane Flanigan.

There was a time when she told people to call her Katja, pronounced the Russian way, because she thought it was cool and because she didn't want anyone to think she had a preference for either of the women whom she was named after.

A boyfriend in high school named her Katie Scarlett, because she was so willful and _not_ beautiful, he said teasingly. She dumped him soon after but the name stuck with her like so many.

There was never really _one_ name for her. Her parents called her all kinds of things depending on what they wanted. Jane called her Katherine, Katherine called her Kate and her Aunt Kate called her Katie.

As she grew older some of the nicknames grated on her, but she would never forget the moment when she'd first brought home her friend Peter.

Part of her always feared that moment, because sometimes, her friends left her house...bewildered. It wasn't that her parents were both guys. Nobody who had a problem with that even made is as far as the driveway, much less inside the house. There was just a certain amount of eccentricity on display that seemed to have gotten worse over the years.

Sometimes she suspected it was the lack of a female hand, and the looks of Jane and Katherine when they visited seemed to indicate that they probably wouldn't have put up with a Stargate as the entrance to the basement. And that was the biggest, but certainly not the only thing that made her family just a bit different.

She got a wide range of reactions when she brought people home. Some simply didn't _get_ her family, which was okay in some cases and not in others. With boyfriends, or potential boyfriends, that reaction could mean the difference between continuing the relationship or not. She didn't want people to like her _despite_ her family. She'd tried it, and it hadn't been worth it.

When it came down to it, she was just as dorky and weird as her two dads. And anyone who couldn't like _them_ would never be able to _love_ her.

Peter was a friend, had become a _good_ friend in a pretty short time, and she had the feeling that he wanted more, but she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. So she brought him home.

"Oh Captain, my Captain! Crossing the threshold of your old parents' home. And you're not alone."

"Hi Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Dad, this is Peter, Peter, this is my father, David."

"Nice to meet you, Peter," David said, nodding politely. "Are you two staying for lunch? Because if you are, I should tell Joe..."

She looked at Peter, who smiled and said, "Sure."

David left them alone, and she watched Peter taking in the hall and the living room beyond. His gaze eventually settled back on her.

"Pretty cool," he said.

She wasn't sure if he really meant it or was just humoring her.

"So, does your Dad always call you 'Captain'?"

"Not always, thank God." She sighed. "It's just a stupid nickname. It's because of—"

"Star Trek," Peter said with a grin. "Captain Kathryn Janeway."

Her heart skipped a beat at the pleased look on his face. He spoke _Geek_.

"Oh wow, is that a Dalek?" he said, distracted by the object that was peaking around the corner to the kitchen.

She'd never tell anyone, but it was in that moment that she knew she was going to let him call her his wife.


End file.
